Flynn
Flynn was an American helicopter pilot and close friends with Sergeant Doyle, and was among the NATO force responsible for repatriating post-Rage London before the Second Outbreak. Though a dedicated family man, Flynn was very strict and single minded about following the chain of command. Biography Flynn was a helicopter pilot in the US Army, and a husband and father. Following the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus in Great Britain, Flynn and Doyle were assigned to join the US-led NATO force under Brigadier General Stone's command that went to London to repatriate the city. One night, twenty-eight weeks after the Original Outbreak, Flynn was resting in his helicopter, admiring the picture of his family posted on the ceiling of his chopper, when Doyle jumped him, imitating an Infected. The nexy day, Flynn accompanied the military in search of the "stray puppies", Tammy and Andy Harris, after the latter two left the Green Zone to visit their house across the Tower Bridge, and watched from his helicopter as they were retrieved from their old home. The next night, when a Second Outbreak of Infection started in District One and Code Red was executed, Flynn warned Doyle (unaware of the civilians he carried with him) of the approaching Air Cavalry arriving to firebomb District One, and instructed Doyle to meet him at Regent's Park. After Doyle reached the Park the next morning, Flynn headed in his chopper to Regent's Park and warned Doyle of surviving Infected approaching the Park. When Flynn arrived at the park, he was shocked to see that Doyle also had civilians with him, and wanted Doyle to get rid of them as he would be shot down for trying to help civilians. While Doyle and Flynn argued over Doyle's instructions for Flynn to take the survivors across the English Channel, Sam grabbed onto Flynn's chopper's skid, begging that the man take him to safety. Flynn then briefly lost control of his helicopter, trying to shake Sam from the skid. Upon regaining control of the chopper, Flynn used its blades to mow down the oncoming Infected with the blades of his helicopter, dislodging Sam and giving Doyle and the others time to escape. Flynn then told Doyle to meet him at Wembley Stadium, and landed his chopper there and waited for Doyle. When Tammy and Andy arrived alone without Doyle, Flynn threatened the two with his sub-machinegun, demanding where Doyle was. When Tammy informed him dead that she and Andy were the only survivors, Flynn reluctantly took them aboard his helicopter and flew them out of Britain and across the Channel. (28 Weeks Later) 28 day later, Flynn's helicopter apparently arrived in France and crashed in or near Paris, (28 Days Later (comic series)) and Tammy, Andy and Flynn apparently abandoned it, and attacked by infected or Tammy Harris. (28 Weeks Later) At around the same time, the Rage Virus surfaced in France. (28 Days Later (comic series)) Flynn's fate is unknown. Personality Flynn is a dedicated family man and good friends with Sergeant Doyle, but becomes single-minded and deadly serious when it comes to maintaining the chain of command and following orders. Trivia *Flynn's helicopter changes multiple times. He is initially shown falling asleep in an Aerospatiale Gazelle. When he is attempting to rescue Doyle, he is flying an Aerospatiale A-Star. When he lands in the stadium to rescue Doyle and the children, he is flying an Aerospatiale Gazelle again. *According to the ''28 Days Later'' comic series, Flynn's helicopter apparently crashed two days after District One was destroyed. This would imply that Flynn, Tammy and Andy spent over a day flying across the English Channel. *The tattoo on Flynn's arm that is visible as he starts the helicopter to leave the stadium is the USASOC patch minus the airborne tab. Such a tattoo on an aviator would imply that he was once a pilot for the Army's 160th SOAR. *Flynn has the highest kill count of the infected in the series. While the number cannot be determined, it ranges somewhere between fifty and a hundred. *In an earlier script for 28 Weeks Later, Flynn is a reporter for the Herald Tribune. Category:Characters Category:28 Weeks Later characters Category:Military Category:Survivors